


Through Everything Love Prevails

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Geekerella | Once Upon A Con Series - Ashley Poston
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: What I envision Darien and Elle's Happily Ever After to be like.There will be slight spoilers for Bookish and the Beast so be warned!I do not own the rights or the characters as much as I wish I did, they belong to Ashley Posten and her publisher.
Relationships: Darien Freeman/Elle Wittimer
Kudos: 2





	Through Everything Love Prevails

Ten years after their legendary meeting, Elle and Darien had somehow managed to stay so in love. They stayed together and worked things out, after each and every fight, through being so young when they started dating and growing and changing alongside each other. Through all of the pitfalls that life throws, and fame and working the long hours that the film and television industry do, they remained together. Through working thousands of miles away from each other, they remained steadfast in their love for each other. During their first and only breakup, it was confirmed for them that they were destined to overcome anything and everything that was thrown at them.

They had worked hard to keep their relationship private, except for the occasional post on her blog and sneaky paparazzi photos. Anyone who knew anything about them knew they were together. Though the press adored them, and the paparazzi hounded them, they were relatively left alone once they realized that the only thing interesting about them was how in love they were and how they met. They always clamoured for more but respected what they got. Darien and Elle worked harder on their relationship itself, though than they did on keeping it private, after all, they were so young when they got together and that alone caused a lot of tension. Slowly, they each helped each other heal from their traumatic childhoods as much as is possible when neither of them are therapists. When life and healing from their pasts got to be to much, neither of them were afraid to go to a therapist for help either. They learned to communicate and to trust and rely on each other and eventually, largely overcame their struggles with those important components of a relationship. 

During those first ten years together, they had both continued to make names for themselves and had incredibly successful careers both separately and together. Darien continued to diversify his work but was largely known for his roles in the Sci-fi genre even if his best performances were those outside of the genre. Elle built a name for herself in the television industry and quickly rose through the ranks to become a highly sought after showrunner, becoming in league with the likes of Shonda Rhimes and Julie Plec. Her skill at creating such beautiful world's was renowned. 

After that oh so fateful Excelsicon, Darien and Elle made sure that they went every year. Since they'd gotten back together, every Con they went to, they heavily disguised themselves. A couple of their favourite cosplays were when they went as Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen one year, and the Batman and Black Canary, the next. Usually they were able to meet up with their friends who also met and fell in love at the Con. 

It was at their 10th Con together that Darien proposed to Elle. 

After a day of wandering through the booths and attending a few panels, all dressed up in disguised costumes, they made their way to the ball. It was just before midnight that Darien asked Elle to join him for a dance on the balcony. All through the dances, he got more and more nervous. Not because he thought she'd say no but because it was such a huge change for both of them. 

Though they had been living together since Elle graduated from UCLA, it was still such a big life moment. 

He waited until after their dance when Elle turned to look out over the city to get down on his knee. She was happily surprised when she realized what was happening and ecstatically said yes! 

What followed was a year and a half long engagement with a twenty-first century version of happily ever after: ie. They fought for it and worked at it and it wasn't easy. They had three children, Robin, Taylor, and Adeline. While Cal remained on good terms with her stepsister, Elle never saw Catherine or Chloe again. 

As their kids grew, they grew to learn just how important Starfield was to their family and the legacy they inherited. They taught their kids not only how they met because of the Con Elle's Dad started because of his love of the show but also told them her stories of experiencing the show with both of her parents. They made sure they knew that whatever their passions may be, they would have their parents support. If one of those passions just also happened to be Starfield then fantastic. If not that's okay too. Largely, every year the kids found something that they loved at the Con and had fun picking out their cosplays for that year and helping Sage design and make them. 

They loved teaching their kids what Starfield and its fandom meant to them. With their conjoined fame and renowned work, they worked hard to ensure that their kids not only had fairly normal childhoods but also that they were taken care of health and education-wise. 

Darien and Elle were able to grow old and grey side by side and were married for seventy years. They loved being parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents. They never fell out of love. Despite the unconventionalness of their meeting, they really were like Carmindor and Amara, fated for each other until their last breaths were taken.


End file.
